Seraph Black and the Heir of Slytherin
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Slash. Het. Threesomes and More. Mpreg. AU. OOC. OC(s). Time Travel. His life was a lie. He was not the son of Lily and James Potter. After defeat Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter fakes his death and disappears. Now, turning back time, he and his closest allies are back for revenge. Gray-Harry. LV-HP love. Powerful-Harry.
1. Prologue: What is, what was

**Seraph Black and the Heir of Slytherin**

_**Volume One of the Clockwork Magic Series**_

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note I: **While this story is purely a Harry Potter fan fiction, some of my Original Characters have been fashioned after other Characters from different fandoms. If you can guess which character belongs to which fandom, I'll honorably give you public credit and dedicate a chapter to you.

**Warnings:** Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, male and female masturbation, threesomes and more, double penetration, drunken sex, fellatio, rimming, hand jobs and pregnant-belly-worship), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, mentions of rape, sex rituals, vampire biting, abuse, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy male pregnancy (Mpreg), minor cross-dressing, demons, angels, blood magic, mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, evil-Dumbledore, Character Bashing (Slut-Ginny Weasley, Greedy-Molly Weasley, Controlling-Abusive Arthur Weasley, Traitorous Dean Thomas, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Seamus Finnegan), infidelity, new magical creatures/beings, new magical realms, new types of magic, new potions – **Please Note:** the entire, uncensored form of this story can be found at the Archive of Our Own website, under my penname Merula_Aeolus (and yes it contains the underscore).

**Genres:** Mystery/Suspense/Drama/Horror/Romance/Adventure/Angst/Hurt & Comfort

**Volume One Summary:** Slash. Het. Threesomes and More. Mpreg. AU. OOC. OC(s). Time Travel. His life was a lie. He was not the son of Lily and James Potter. After defeat Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter fakes his death and disappears. Now, turning back time, he and his closest allies are back for revenge. Gray-Harry. LV-HP love. Powerful-Harry.

**Main Pairing:** Silas LeStrange (TMR) (1977- )/Aedan Rookwood (1977- )/Mycale Frost (HP) (1982- )

**Side Pairings:** Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Audrey Noir (Hermione), Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Blake Rookwood/Draco Malfoy, Odysseus Malfoy/Daphne Greengrass, Orpheus Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Caleb Rookwood/Angelina Johnson, Antonin Dolohov/Augustus Rookwood, Constantine Noir/Antoinette Noir, Carmine Belmonte/Leila Grim-Noir (Tonks), Arthur Weasley/Molly Prewett, Ignatius Prewett/Molly Prewett, Harfang Longbottom/Callidora Black, Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks, Rabastan LeStrange/Sirius Black, Fenrir Grayback/Remus Lupin/Kalian Grey, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy/Casmir Rhaspodus (1977-) (Severus), Lysander LeStrange/Catori Twelve-Hawks, Neville Longbottom/Susan Bones, and Kurosawa Hotaru/Celestine Amor

**HP Recommended Reading: **"Atra Regnum" by Shadow Rebirth, "The Art of Hidden Personas" by White Dwarf, "Of Shadow, Shines and Shades" by dra6on, "Black Phoenix" by Sara Blake, "What is in a Soul" by KySinne, "Bloodied Skies" by Toki Mirage, "Betrayal's Touch" by Kiera27, "Piercing the Veil" by Moirae Ma'at, "Schooled" by Wyrdsmith, "Three Wizards" by poufllyanah, "The Black Heir" by Firephoenix8, "Hollow Thunder, Vital Lightning" by Aariya07, "The White Lord" by DominaSeraphim, "Dark Phoenix" by Sofiadragon, "Skin Deep" by Vingilot, "The Well Groomed Mind" by Lady Khali, "Death of Today" by Epic Solemnity and "Preludes and Nocturnes" by Merula Aeolus – Fan

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Written Word, Flashbacks /_**"Blah"**_– Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grim-Tongue

* * *

**Seraph Black and the Heir of Slytherin**

_**Volume One of the Clockwork Magic Series**_

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

**Book One:** Night's Melody

**Prologue:** What is, what was and what will be again

* * *

**June 23 2003**

**Cairo, Egypt**

A young man of twenty-three years sits on a roughly hewed stone bench. His gorgeous silver-blue eyes flicked from one page to the next in a large, worn tome on the table before him, as an invisible hand takes complex notes. He tucks an errant strand of his waist-length, chocolate-brown curly hair behind an ear. "Master Frost," a teen, an apprentice to the Monastic sect called "The Wisdom of Shadows" or the Shadowed Sect for short calls, Lord Rookwood is here to see you."

"Thank you Jonas, I will meet him in the Sanctuary. Will you escort him?" Mycale Frost answers in his soft-spoken lyrical tones. Jonas nods quickly and flushes lightly, when Mycale looks up. Jonas quickly retreats before he might do something embarrassing. Mycale is gorgeous – sinfully so. Mycale's eyes and hair are not his only attractive attributes. Mycale has an olive-toned complexion and a delicate, thin bone-structure. His face is narrow, with an angular chin, a small nose, high sculpted cheekbones and full and soft petal pink lips. The shape of his eyes are feline-like and framed by long and dark eyelashes. He is of average height and is very slender. Mycale also has long pianist fingers and shapely, long and thin legs. Mycale is submissive to his lovers and he was only attracted to dominate men. Mycale is very intelligent. He is compassionate and fair, not to mention extremely magically powerful.

As Jonas retreats, Master Frost sighs and rests his head on the stone table before him. As a Natural Legilimens, Mycale's senses pick up every thought, emotion and memory within a one-hundred and fifty meter radius, even those protected by Occlumency. Thankfully, Mycale is also a Natural Occlumens and is also able to contain his own Natural Legilimency. However, when he took notes as he was doing only moments before he was forced to use his Legilimency within a five foot radius. Poor Jonas had been within five feet of him and Mycale had been bombarded with the teen's every erotic fantasy involving the both of them. Mycale willed away his arousal.

Being a natural Legilimens is both a curse and a blessing. It was a blessing because for with it he had escaped a fate worse than death. Mycale was born Seraph Orion Black on June 21 1980 to Regulus Black and Ciro Carbone. Ciro, Seraph's male mother died in childbirth. As for his father, Regulus Black, who had survived his betrayal of the Dark Lord in hiding until August 3rd 1980, when Order of Phoenix members; Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom and Kingsley Shacklebolt had tracked him down and tortured him to death under orders of Albus Dumbledore. Albus had known of Regulus's betrayal of the Dark Lord, but had only seen him as a form of information on the Dark Lord, Tom's very existence threatened his plans. In Regulus's last moments, as Alice, Frank and Kingsley apparated away James Potter stumbled onto the scene and saw the bloodied forms of the Longbottom couple (and recent parents) disapparate. Curious as to what his friends had been up to James snuck into the house. When he found Regulus, he was horrified. Regulus entrusted his son to James. James was torn he could either entrust Regulus's son to his brother, Sirius, or one of Sirius's cousins or he could take in Seraph himself, hiding the child with the Potter illusions and under the Potter name.

The Potters were not always considered Light Magic users. That changed when Godric Gryffindor married into their line. They had been carefully neutral and fundamentally Gray in their use of magic. Their name hadn't always been Potter either. It had been Peverell. The Peverell brothers had made the youngest brother's bloodline the heir, ether by disowning their children or in the case of the eldest, dying before producing children. However, besides being the descendants and heirs of the Peverell and Gryffindor lines, the Potters had also each inherited what was considered a dark gift, a dangerous illusionary magic ability. This ability could alter the perceptions and rationality of other wizards and witches and even Muggles. It could complete complex realities and even make everyone whole heartedly believe a lie to be the truth. The Potters had religiously stopped using this gift a few generations after Godric married into the family. They felt this gift was too dangerous in the hands of zealous Dark and Light supporters.

Lily, James's wife had always wanted a child. She had been devastated by miscarrying three children and despite James's protests that she need not produce him an heir she had fallen into a depression. For Lily's sake, James decided to hide Seraph as Hadrian James Potter. Finally using the Potter illusion after generations, James and Lily decided to make Hadrian born July 31, 1980, a mistake on their part. They magically adopted Hadrian and Lily even used a complex charm to make the beautiful baby boy appear to be her and James's son. She managed to change the record of Seraph's magical core to that of Hadrian Potter's. The only individual who knew the truth was the St. Mungos Healer, Healer Adrianna Merric, who had to know the ailments that the Black line suffered from.

Harry Potter had discovered the truth from Healer Merric's mind during the summer of 1996, after Vernon Dursley had beaten Harry into a coma awakening his suppressed magical gifts. From Albus Dumbledore's mind Harry had learned that initially James Potter had not died from the wounds Voldemort had inflicted upon him. Dumbledore had watched James die before alerting the order to the attack. Albus Dumbledore had stolen two loving families from Mycale or rather Seraph.

Almost every individual that Mycale knew had been using him and with Remus's recent suicide, after Sirius's death, there were only seven individual Mycale trusted; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and Hermione Granger. Those using him plots ranged from siphoning his magic to stealing his inheritance. Mycale would've died from heartache if not for his natural Slytherin-Ravenclaw personality breaking through the personality altering charms placed on him by Albus Dumbledore. He quickly crafted his golden-boy façade, while carefully cultivating his true natures. Mycale began to make ties with neutral families outside of Britain under the name Mycale Frost, and that is how he found the Shadowed Sect. Tonks had become his confidante after helping him master his budding Metamorphmagi abilities. Tonks was as cunning as he, hiding her true personality behind a façade of cheerful clumsiness.

Hermione Granger soon followed, helping Harry unwind several other suppression charms binding him. Hermione was extremely gratified with the results as Harry was extremely intelligent, observant, analytical, cunning, cynical and sarcastic. Harry also had an eidetic memory and a sharp observant, sarcastic and dark humor that kept Hermione in stitched and giggles for hours. Hermione loved Harry's intelligence and friendly debates they often found themselves in. In fact it was due to one of these debates that Hermione discovered she was not who she believed to be.

In 1997, Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter, who seemingly died in the effort or so he wanted the world to believe. Truly in the confusion that followed in the wake of Voldemort's death, Harry had found the corpse of Fletcher and transfigured his body into a copy of Harry's. He then made the charm permanent using the lost art of Anchoring Magic. Hadrian then shifted his features in his natural physical appearance of Seraph Orion Black and escaped the Battle as Mycale Frost with the Warrior priests and priestesses of the British Shadowed sect. He relocated to a temple in Egypt and became a famous scholar of Magic. His most daring project, only he, as the Master of Death, could accomplish, was still being developed.

A year later, Hermione broke off her engagement to Ronald Weasley, much to Molly, Ron and Ginny's horror. Hermione became a devote scholar in the Shadowed sect's temple in Greece and was working in tandem with Mycale and several other scholars to assist Mycale in his project.

In 1999 after Molly divorced Arthur and remarried her cousin, a drunken Arthur Weasley's slip of tongue revealed to the five eldest of his children that he was sterile and had no biological children. Bill discreetly arranged to have their lineage uncovered by the Goblins in a Goblin ritual. When the results were announced Charlie threw up having inadvertently committed patricide to his, Bill's and Percy's father. They had been stolen from their Ancestral home, Rookwood estates and their mother murdered by the Light side, many years ago. Bill Weasley was actually Aedan Rookwood born 1972, with his younger twin brother, Charlie or Blake Rookwood. Percy was Caleb Rookwood. Bill had accidentally married his cousin, Fleur Delacour, and was obligated to tell her. Fleur was horrified on Bill's behalf. Bill and Fleur agreed to stage a fight and divorce. Bill, Charlie and Percy distanced themselves from their so-called parents and the two youngest children. Fred and George Weasley discovered they were truly the older brothers of Draco Malfoy. Odysseus and Orpheus Malfoy were stolen shortly after their birth from Malfoy manor. Their parents, Lucius and Narcissa were dead and their younger brother was imprisoned.

Bill or Aedan had the goblins transfer him permanently to Egypt, while Charlie or Blake transferred to a Dragon reserve in Peru. Percy or Caleb became an ambassador for Britain in Italy. Fred and George or Odysseus and Orpheus soon built an empire in the United States as leaders of renowned Magical research and Technology Company.

William was introduced to Mycale through Tonks, shortly after settling in Egypt. That was quite the eventful day.

"_So Tonks, will you at least tell me my date's name?" Bill asked as they neared the restaurant. He was supposed to meet his blind date under the name Aedan Rookwood. Tonks smirked at William mischievously. _

"_Every heard the name Mycale Frost?" Tonks asked innocently._

_Bill sputtered, "You mean, the Mycale Frost as in the Scholar? The one who wrote Dueling Wards and their applications?" Tonks nodded, Bill visibly reeled back his excitement about meeting the famous scholar. This was a date after all. "Tonks I don't mean to disappoint you and while I am bi-sexual. I don't date older men and I tend to be err… dominate."_

"_How old do you think he is?" Tonks asked, mirth dancing in her eyes._

"_I would assume he is in his fifties or sixties?" Bill said, uncertainly. _

"_Nymph, why does every one of my blind dates imagine me as a lecherous old pervert? Sometimes Nymph I think this is your way of insulting me!" A soft lyrical voice said. Bill turned to look at Mycale Frost and froze._

_Mycale was in his early twenties. He wore black trousers that were tight enough to emphasize his long legs and narrow waist, but remaining modest. However, the light white cotton shirt was nearly transparent, showing off his firm, lightly muscled abdomen, thin chest and collarbone. Bill could've seen Mycale's pecks through the fabric, if not for the light-weight, silver-gray sleeveless robe he wore over it. Bill wanted to see more. The long graceful neck demanded to be claimed, those full and soft petal-pink lips needed to be fucked, and that exotic olive-toned skin needed to be worshiped. Mycale's eyes were gorgeous and Bill wanted to untie Mycale waist-length chocolate-brown hair and run his fingers through it._

"_I think you broke him, Mycale." Tonks laughed, breaking her way into Bill's trance. Mycale was blushing a pale pink, which only made him more desirable. _

_I'm… I'm sorry…" Bill began._

"_No need," Mycale said softly, "Now excuse us Nymph. I believe Lord Rookwood was about to escort me to dinner." Mycale said linking his arm with Bill's. Bill flushed, but nodded and lead Mycale away from a hysterical Tonks. _

_Their meal together was the first of many. Bill had never felt so comfortable with someone, while also enthralled, mentally stimulated and wanted. Not even Fleur, a quarter Veela, had provided such feelings inside of him. After their third date, Mycale revealed to Bill the secret of his identity and project. Bill found their relationship developing into something more for him. He had come to love Mycale. Bill also feared the future, the secret project was going to steal his precious lover from him. It was an ultimate form of time travel, which only Mycale could use. Bill couldn't lose Mycale, but he knew it must be done. So when Hermione Granger contacted Bill with a way to travel with Mycale back in time, not bodily, but his memories and emotions, he jumped at the chance. In fact the former Weasley children – Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George – and Hermione and Tonks all intended to follow Mycale to the past. Mycale fought them tooth and nail because their ritual would result in the deaths of their current selves to follow him into the past and merge with their past selves. Mycale's body would physically replace his younger self. Mycale (after much persuasion) relented reluctantly._

**July 20 2003**

**The Valley of the Kings, Egypt**

Standing in a large, white-stone courtyard in an elaborate historical temple of the Shadowed Sect, on top of a complex alchemic-runic array, were eight individuals. The floor was covered in water which reached their ankles. Tall white candles rose up behind seven of the individuals on the outside circle and in the center, one individual held a smaller white candle. Wild plant life sprung up from the water and a light breeze encircled them. These eight individuals were prepared for death, revenge and deceit. They were prepared for romance, mystery and adventure. They were prepared for anything. They stood mostly naked, only covered in loose open white cotton robes that were almost transparent.

They began to chant in a language lost to Muggles and known only to very few of Magical kind… power began to build and build, making those watching from the balcony above them fall to their knees. And then… in a flash of golden light, the array ignited and they disappeared, leaving behind no evidence of their passing. The array burnt out and nothing was left behind. Not even a speck of ash remained.

**June 21, 1992 – 3:01 pm**

**Privet Drive, England**

Eleven years old Harry James Potter slept peacefully on the lumpy mattress on the old brass bed. Something unusual suddenly occurred. Slowly burning itself into the wood floor beneath the bed was a series of runic chains and alchemic arrays. When the burning stopped these symbols formed an impossibly intricate Celtic knot. Then in a flash of pulsating golden light, Harry's eyes snapped open and he screamed silently. Darkness claimed him. The light was gone and the wooden floor was free of any mark, but what it left behind… oh what it left behind… was incredible.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

Please read and review! Suggestions, Constructive Criticism, Feedback and Questions are welcomed, but flaming is not. Those who flame shall meet their doom!

**PS:** looking for a Beta, mine went missing!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning to a Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_**So, I decided to play nice and give you guys another chapter tonight. It was a pain in my ass, but I did it because so many people were so responsive to my story. I hope you will review the story. It gives me great pleasure to communicate with my readers. So please ask me a question, give me an idea…etc.**_

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Written Word, Flashbacks /_**"Blah"**_– Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grim-Tongue

* * *

**Seraph Black and the Heir of Slytherin**

_**Volume One of the Clockwork Magic Series**_

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

**Book One:** Night's Melody

**Chapter One: **The Beginning to a Conspiracy

* * *

**April 23 1993 – 5:22 pm**

**The Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts**

_Ginny Weasley lay weakly on the marble floor of the chamber of Secrets. She was unconscious, pale and clammy. Her breaths were shallow and pained. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. studied her with morbid interest as she grew weaker and weaker. Tom wasn't really focused on her, his thoughts were plagued by the child, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. Ginny had told him all about Dumbledore's little golden boy and the future her mother and Albus Dumbledore had planned so perfectly for their little hero. Tom was uncertain as to how to treat the child. His initial instinct, curiously enough, was to empathize and protect. However, his older self's defeat at the hands of this child also enraged him. He would gauge the child, when he arrived. The calm and steady approach of footsteps piqued Tom's interest. Turning Tom watched a man, only slightly smaller than him, approach. The man was very beautiful with his waist-length, chocolate-brown curls, cat-like silver-blue eyes and an exotic olive-toned complexion. "Hello Tom," the older man greeted in his soft and lyrical tones. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Tom demanded._

"_Oh, I'm hurt Tom. How could you forget your little obsession?" The man said sarcastically. _

"_I have no fucking idea what you are talking about." Tom vehemently denied. _

"_Oh, well. I suppose you forgot then. Going a little senile there, Tom?" The man teased, "Anyway, I'll give you your answers in a few moments, but first, Albus Dumbledore should be returning to Hogwarts within the next twenty-five minutes. That is just enough time to set the stage and escape. I see that you're done draining the girl." Tom turned and saw that Ginny had stopped breathing. Tom couldn't contain his joyous silky dark laughter. The stranger knelt over Ginny's corpse and taking out his wand, he muttered a spell, while making complex motions over the corpse. A surge of addictive power flowed over Tom's senses, caressing him seductively. Within seconds Ginny's corpse began to morph. Untamable black hair, clouded green eyes and pale skin, nearly translucent in death replaced the red head's form. The clothes turned into a male's version of a Gryffindor's uniform. _

_Running footsteps approached the Chamber, and just as Ronald Bilius Weasley burst through the doors, Tom suddenly found himself catching the thin form of a very much alive Ginny Weasley. He glanced to the corpse on the floor and then to the girl, his eyes filled with confusion. The doppelganger even had Ginny's Magical Core. The girl leaned forward and whispered into Tom's ear "Metamorphmagi and some other interesting abilities." The girl said in a male's voice, "Play along." Abruptly he was kissing the younger girl passionately. However, what he was feeling was disgust, not because he was kissing a man in reality, but because that man was wearing a pre-teen's scrawny female body. He liked his lovers dainty, but definitely male. The two broke apart a string of saliva hung between them before it snapped. "Ginny," Ron's voice broke in, "What have you done?"_

"_What?" the man asked in Ginny's breathless voice, "Oh you mean Harry. Why would I want anything to do with that scrawny little Git, when I could have Tom all to myself?" She said stroking Tom's chest possessively. Tom seeing the direction this was taking and seeking a little revenge, Tom grabbed the Ginny-Doppelganger by the waist and dragged her back to his chest, wrapping his arms over her budding breasts. The girl yelped before laughing a little. _

"_What do you mean? Tom is dead? How is this possible?" Ron said staring at Tom is surprise and mild fear._

"_Tom told me to kill Harry so that he could absorb Harry's magic and life force and I did. Tom wasn't dead he was just trapped in a book." Ginny said._

"_But why Harry? What about our plans for the Potter fortune? Dumbledore said –" Ron demanded harshly._

"_Why would I follow that senile old fool," Ginny hissed, "besides Tom is more than worth some freaking idiot's death. It's not like Harry was good for anything, he's dumb and doesn't have a lot of magical power. I don't think Harry would've survived for me to marry him and get his inheritance before he passes away. It's not like Tom is moneyless, after all there are so many purebloods willing to throw their fortunes at him."_

"_What do you –" Ron began before Tom cut him off._

"_Really Ronald, Ginny has told me so much about you, but I never realized you were this stupid." Taking out Ginny's wand Tom wrote his name in the air, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, now switch the order of the letters and you have I am Lord Voldemort." Ginny-doppelganger giggled at Ron's horrified expression as the anagram suddenly made sense. _

_Shaking, Ron backed up, "Yes, you should fear me," Tom said positively gleeful. "Too bad, I don't have time to play," he said as Ginny-doppelganger whispered something in Tom's ear, "Goodbye Ronald." Tom brought his wand down in a harsh line, throwing Ron back with a magical explosion through the seven different doors to the Chamber. As Ginny and Tom disappeared from Ron's horrified eyes, the doors slammed shut and locks clicked close, before Ron crashed at the bottom of a pair of stairs that replaced the tunnel that was once there. Ron catching hold of Lockhart quickly dragged the man up the stairs at a run, heading for the Headmaster's office. He was unaware that the bathroom sinks slid close not to open again anytime soon. _

Tom was frustrated, the man refused to answer any of his questions until they had successfully used one of Tom's hidden passages to escape Hogwarts and its wards. Surprisingly and unbeknownst to everyone, but the Slytherin heir and to Tom's upmost shock this mysterious man; the Hogwarts wards had been extended over Hogsmeade by Albus Dumbledore. So they ran silently through the forest surrounding the small village. At the end of the wards, Ginny-Doppelganger suddenly shifted into the stunning young man, and in a blur of movement, Tom found himself in Knocturne Alley with this stranger. Whirling around Tom pinned the stranger to the wall. "Just who the fuck are you?" Tom demanded.

"You want my name?" The man asked blankly.

"Yes." Tom snarled.

"Well I was born Seraph Orion Black, but I was hidden by two dark sympathizer, who made a grave error, and called Hadrian James Potter, but I renamed myself Mycale Frost. However, most importantly I am the Master of Death, and being that, I was able to send myself back eleven years in time to correct the wrongs that Albus Dumbledore forced my hand and others to make." The stranger said.

"How can you be both Hadrian Potter and Seraph Black? And there are no such things as a time traveler who can turn back eleven years." Tom snapped.

"Perhaps we should talk in a more private area." The young man said, "Mind putting on a glamor to look older for a little while? The place I am thinking of, where we can find discretion, would most likely label me a pedophile if we came in like this."

"You're taking me to a whore house?" Tom said blankly.

"I don't kiss and tell," the man teased, "But seriously, if you have a better idea just tell me." Tom just shook his head and applied a Parsel glamor, before following the man towards "Apollo's Inn." The place was raunchy to say the least. The bottom floor was a large, open bar where young and middle-aged witches and wizards openly displayed themselves like showcasing a product, while some wizards and witches perused each other at a leisurely pace. Others practically panted like dogs in heat, which made Tom snort with disgust. A Glamor dispelling ward on the door bypassed Tom quickly as Wards didn't register Creature magic or in his case; Parselmagic. Abruptly on catching sight of the two newcomers there were whistles of appreciation and eyes turned to gaze lustfully on them. Tom couldn't help, but put one of his arms possessively around Seraph-Hadrian's waist. Several men and women pouted at this, while others turned away. Coming up to the bar, Seraph-Hadrian flagged down the bartender and owner.

"Yes, what can I get you?" The bartender asked in a heavy accent.

Unexpectedly it was Tom who answered, still feeling possessive of the man on his arm, "I'd like a room for the night. One with the strongest Silencing charms you have, right, Love?" He said, placing a gentle kiss on the other man's lips. The man nodded resolutely, though slightly stunned.

"We rent the rooms by the hour, a gallon each, how many will you need?" the bartender asked with a perverse gleam in his eyes. Tom felt Seraph-Hadrian drop eight coins into his pocket.

"Fourteen hours." Tom said making Seraph-Hadrian huff and then blush, as one man winced in sympathy. The bartender was leering openly at Tom and Seraph-Hadrian. _As Seraph… it would be Seraph for now_, Tom thought, added six more coins into Tom's pocket. Tom's arm constricted around Seraph and he unconsciously began rub soft circles on Seraph's hip. Seraph, aroused by the feeling, practically melted in Tom. Tom quickly paid the man before he was handed a key. Tom in a show of strength and to embarrass Seraph, picked up the older man bridal style and walked up the five flights of stairs, much to Seraph's annoyance, who after the second flight, began to protest this treatment in Tom's ear. When they reached the door to the room, Tom finally let Seraph down. Quickly Seraph opened the door and slipped in.

Tom watched wearily as Seraph drew his wand and turned. He side stepped the locking spell on the door and the many detection charms for what he realized were recording spells. Having swept the room and detected none, Seraph relaxed marginally. "What the hell were you doing? I get that you were playing along, but what possessed you to carry me like that or touch my hip?" Seraph demanded.

"Hmm?" Tom murmured, deciding to take advantage of the situation. "Maybe I didn't like the way they were looking at you? Or maybe I wanted to take what I desired," Tom said stalking closer to Seraph. However, he suddenly stilled – _damn his hormones, he really was aroused and it was clouding his mind. _Shaking his head he immediately abandoned his sex-drive and dove head first into the mystery, "Okay, anyway answers now! How can you be a time traveler and what proof do you have? Who are you – Seraph Black or Hadrian Potter or Mycale Frost? And what the hell did you think to accomplish my transfiguring Ginny's corpse into your own. Transfigurations are not permanent!"

Seraph sighed, sitting down on the ugly bedspread, "This is going to take a while, pull up a chair." Seraph insisted. Tom hesitated momentarily before pull a chair up and sitting down, allowing his robes to hide his rapidly deflating erection. Seraph brushed a strand of his hair from his eyes, "Alright, I was born to Regulus Black, the second son of Orion and Walburga Black and to Regulus's lover and spouse, Ciro Carbone, the heir to the Italian pureblood fortune. I was born June 21, 1980 and my carrier died in childbirth. Only months afterward, Regulus, who had formerly been a follower of yours, was tortured to death by the light side for information concerning you or rather about your Horocruxes," Tom stiffened in reaction, "fortunately, James Potter, a friend of Regulus's estranged older brother, the Black heir; Sirius Orion Black, found him. James discovered what had happened and that skewing his belief in the light side, which he had originally supported. Regulus entrusted me to James. Instead of handing me over to a Black relative, other than Sirius who was a staunch support of the Light despite the rest of his family's leanings, James decided to keep me. He and his wife, Lily Potter nee Evans magically adopted me. The Potter family were once, before the time of the founders, a powerful neutral, gray family, which had a, now classified dark, ability inherited from their bloodline. It was the ultimate illusion and hypnotic magic. James used it to make the world believe that Lily had been pregnant and gave birth to their son Hadrian James Potter On July 31 1980. Lily, a prodigy in charms, used a self-crafted Charm to hide my true appearance and even snuck into the Ministry to alter my core identifier from Seraph Black to Hadrian Potter. I lived with them until their death on October 31, 1981."

Tom was about to interrupt, but Seraph cut him off, "Tom are you aware of the Black inherited gift – Natural Legilimency?" Tom nodded, "Then you know its ability has grown weak and rare among the Blacks. That is true to this day, except for me. I have Natural Legilimency and a large range of power. Don't worry, I am using the Carbone's gift of Natural Occlumency right now, so I am not peeking into your mind. Anyway, all this information I pulled from a healer's mind. From Albus Dumbledore's mind I learned something even worse. The prophecy that proclaimed that one of two children – Neville Longbottom or Hadrian Potter would defeat you, as determined by our birth month and our parents' support of the Light side, is actually fake. Dumbledore used a powerful hallucinogen potion and used Legilimency to implant the prophecy in Sybil Trelawney's mind. Your spy was allowed to hear part of the so-called prophecy during her official interview in the Hogshead. So, since apparently I showed magic at an extremely early age, you chose the Potter family. They were persuaded to go into hiding with Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. However, Pettigrew was a Spy for Albus in your ranks and Albus told Pettigrew to report the Potter's location to you. You attacked on October 31, 1981, badly wounding James and killing Lily, before turning wand on me. You know the rest, but what Albus did next was horrendous. Albus arrived when James was still bleeding out and very much conscious. James Potter could've been saved, but that wouldn't fit Albus Dumbledore's plans. So he watched as James died, robbing me of any loving family. Sirius Black's memories were altered about the secret keeper that same night and Sirius was falsely accused of being the Potter's betrayer and your servant. Sirius would be sent to Azkaban for the next twelve years."

Seraph took a breath, "Now Albus Dumbledore wanted a subservient and malleable child, so he placed me with Lily's Magic hating sister, Petunia, her abusive husband, Vernon and their bully of a son, Dudley. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until I received my Hogwarts letter. I was ritualistically starved and physically abused, and worked like a house elf… a Malfoy house elf. For the first four years of my life, I thought my name was 'freak', I was told my name was Harry shortly before entering preschool. I was never allowed to get better grades than Dudley and I was told my parents died as drunks in a car crash. I didn't know about magic. So, on my eleventh birthday, I fell easily in Albus Dumbledore's trap. In my first year, Albus wanted to test my magical ability by luring you to Hogwarts, as you possessed a teacher, by keeping Flamel's philosopher's stone at Hogwarts. He set up a series of traps only my friends and I could pass. I didn't know at first who the mysterious thief was and didn't care, but under Ronald Weasley's influence I was directed to seek him or her out. Our first theory was that it was Severus Snape, but once we got passed all the obstacles I discovered it was you. I killed the teacher you were possessing with an elemental ability, defeating you once more. My second year in the original timeline, I was forced to reveal I was a parseltongue and rescue Ginny from the Chamber of secrets. I almost died killing your Basilisk. In third year, Sirius, my godfather escaped and Albus let things progress naturally. I helped my godfather escape Dementors and stay on the run after learning of his innocence."

"In my fourth year, the Triwizardly tournament was resurrected and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived at Hogwarts. On that Halloween the champions were announced. Your ally in Hogwarts, Barty Crouch Jr. placed my name in the cup after adding a false school to which he added my name. I was ostracized by the entire school and gossiped about in the newspapers. During the last test, my fellow Hogwarts champion and I were dropped via portkey in the Graveyard where your father's grave resides. You had Peter Pettigrew kill the Hogwarts champion, my friend Cedric Diggory, and then using an ancient ritual you resurrected yourself using certain elements, including my blood. You then dueled me, but since we possessed brother wands I was able to distract you long enough to get Cedric body and the portkey. I arrived at Hogwarts and told them of your resurrection. Only Albus and my friends believed me. However, the ritual you used rapidly deteriorated your sanity combined with your Horocruxes."

"The next year I was bullied and tortured by the Ministry appointed Professor. She made me use a blood quill and asserted that you were not back. Many of the students had turned on me as did the newspapers and the Ministry. It was decided I had to learn Occlumency since I could see through your eyes and you could access my memories. I was forced to learn Occlumency from Snape who mind-raped me because he hated my father, James. I failed at Occlumency and was tricked by your illusion into going to the Department of Ministries with my friends. Sirius, my family was thrown through the Veil of Death by his cousin, my second cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange. My other godfather, Remus Lupin committed suicide shortly thereafter."

"It was on June 14, 1996, that my so-called Uncle Vernon beat me into a Coma. I awoke shortly before August 2, 1996 able to hear other's thoughts, to feel their emotions and see their memories within a hundred and fifty meter radius. A Healer, the Potter healer inadvertently revealed the truth of my heritage to me via her memories. Things began to rapidly change. I learned about the lies, deceit and betrayals that ruled my life. I began making contacts outside of Britain and allied myself with two of my true friends, Auror Tonks and Hermione Granger. In sixth year, Albus Dumbledore faked his death with the help of Severus Snape. However, I knew he had faked it. Seventh year I was sent to seek out and destroy your Horocruxes, inadvertently learning I was also one. I made a deal with the Goblins and they destroyed the Horocrux in me. After destroying the final Horocrux, we went to Hogwarts since you had taken control of it. The final battle occurred and to make a long story short and less complicated… by accidentally collecting the three deathly hollows and becoming the Master of Death, I defeated you and faked my death. I took the name Mycale Frost and became a famous Scholar of Magic. In 2003, after created the ritual I now used I traveled back in time to the summer of 1992. I entered Hogwarts and played my part almost in the same way, except for one difference. I did not let Albus or the students discover I was a Parselmouth and the rest is history."

"And the transfiguration." Tom asked after several minutes of silence.

"I learned a method of making transfiguration permanent and ultimately changed Ginny Weasley's corpse forever. I even altered her magical core to mimic mine. I am currently mimicking her core right now so the ministry can't register me as living." Seraph admitted.

"Having said all this, what do you get from helping me?" Tom asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Tom, you were a great man and even better leader before your Horocruxes and the ritual took your sanity. Also Dark Magic, Gray Magic, Neutral Magic, Light Magic are just words, magic is magic and you see that… I need you alive. Tom only you can stop Albus from building his dystopian Magical society. I will give you my allegiance, but I cannot take your mark." Seraph confessed.

"What now?" Tom asked.

"Now we visit the Goblins."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Please review! Sorry for the short chapter. I will have longer ones in the future.


	3. Chapter 2: The Goblin Oath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Main Pairing:** Silas LeStrange (TMR) (1977- )/Aedan Rookwood (1977- )/Mycale Frost (HP) (1982- )

**Side Pairings:** Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Audrey Noir (Hermione), Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Blake Rookwood/Draco Malfoy, Odysseus Malfoy/Daphne Greengrass, Orpheus Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Caleb Rookwood/Angelina Johnson, Antonin Dolohov/Augustus Rookwood, Constantine Noir/Antoinette Noir, Carmine Belmonte/Leila Grim-Noir (Tonks), Arthur Weasley/Molly Prewett, Ignatius Prewett/Molly Prewett, Harfang Longbottom/Callidora Black, Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks, Rabastan LeStrange/Sirius Black, Fenrir Grayback/Remus Lupin/Kalian Grey, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy/Casmir Rhaspodus (1977-) (Severus), Lysander LeStrange/Catori Twelve-Hawks, Neville Longbottom/Susan Bones, and Kurosawa Hotaru/Celestine Amor

**Author's Guilty Note:** I borrowed the Lineage parchment _**"format" **_from the story "Piercing the Veil" by Moirae Ma'at, without permission. However, I altered the materials on the records enough I don't think there will be a problem. I also added more information to the records.

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Written Word, Flashbacks /_**"Blah"**_– Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grim-Tongue

* * *

**Seraph Black and the Heir of Slytherin**

_**Volume One of the Clockwork Magic Series**_

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

**Book One:** Night's Melody

**Chapter Two: **The Goblin Oath

* * *

_His weapon was dead and Tom was growing in power. If only the little Weasley Bitch hadn't been so greedy and naïve. He was going win this god damn war, not that little upstart Voldemort. He had checked the wards surrounding Hogwarts as soon as Ronald had reported the events to him. The wards had found Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle Jr. just seconds before the left the boundaries. He then checked the Ministry's registry for Harry Potter – it marked him as dead. He had initially planned to make a golem of Harry. Unfortunately Harry's blood and hair could no longer be accessed since the chamber of secrets had been sealed. This ruined everything and now he would have to contend with the arrogant and greedy Weasley Matriarch and her husband. _Dumbledore sighed.

**April 24, 1993**

_**Gringotts, London **_

It was the next morning when Tom and Seraph reached the goblins. The night had been spent sleeping stiffly side-by-side. Tom did not want to give into his insane urge to claim the incredibly handsome man next to him; for he felt a vaguely oppressing omen that it wouldn't end well for him. While, Seraph's mind was focused on his beautiful older lover, Bill Weasley. Well, to date Bill would be the same age as Seraph now, until the rest of plan would be put into motion.

When they left the "Whore House" Seraph faked a limp, which made Tom feel like laughing, as those still drowning in their miseries in the bar, took particular notice. The cobbles in Diagon Alley were wet from an early morning drizzle. They arrived at the bank and stared in mild confusion as they were greeted so early in the morning just inside the Gringotts doors like royalty, several goblins bowed before them directing them to the Branch Manager's, Duke Irontooth's door. What they found on the other side of the door was shocking. "Monsieur Riddle and Monsieur Black, I am the Goblin King Ragnok," a tall and barrel-chested Goblin introduced himself. "It has been made aware to us via your allies, Monsieur Black, of your plans. We hereby provide you with a Goblin Oath that we shall aid your quest and provide as much resources legally possible." The goblin king said, Tom sucked in air through his teeth in surprise, while Seraph just grinned charmingly.

"My King Ragnok, I hereby accept your Goblin oath and offer mine. I hereby swear I will do everything within my power to liberate the use of foci Magic among the goblins." Two hands met and they shook on it, sealing their words. "Now King Ragnok, I am here to request a lineage parchment for Tom and myself, along with potions I have created for your race to create in secret." The goblin nodded as he signaled Duke Irontooth to collect the materials needed. Tom looked uncertainly at Seraph.

"What is the lineage parchment for?" Tom asked in curiosity, "I am already aware that my mother is the pureblood Merope Gaunt and the muggle Tom Riddle."

"Every time a pureblood heir turns sixteen they are brought to Gringotts for a blood test to see if they have inherited any additional titles or monetary inheritances from an obscure crossing of bloodlines. However that is the Bloodline parchment. The little known heritage parchment shows not only what the Bloodline parchment does, but also forgotten and extinguished bloodlines whose magic has chosen another wizard or witch as the new representative will appear." Seraph informed Tom, who started contemplatively as Irontooth placed two yellowing parchments before them. "The only danger in doing this is, if you choose to accept that bloodline and the magical abilities, you must enter the Gringotts Inheritance Ritual chamber and accept the magic into your core, which will permanently alter your magical core. Your magical core will no longer be able to be identified as Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and until you declare your legal name the Ministry won't register your existence. Your appearance will also change and you personality might be altered slightly."

Tom nodded thoughtfully and following the instructions Irontooth gave him, Tom pricked his finger and let three drops of his blood to fall onto the parchment. Seraph watched curiously, not yet following the instructions, as Tom's information formed on the page.

_**Name: **__Thomas Marvolo Silas Riddle Jr. (Half-Blood) __**ǀ**__**Mother:**__ Merope Gaunt (Deceased) (Pureblood) __**ǀ Father:**__ Tom Riddle Sr. (Deceased) (Squib-line) __**ǀ Spouse:**__ None__** ǀ**__**Being:**__ Sorcerer/Blocked Creature Inheritances – Vampire, Incubus, Naga, Moonlight Veela and Shadow Elf __**ǀ Mates: **__Currently Unidentified (2) __**ǀ Guardian: **__Undetermined (Formerly Hogwarts) __**ǀ Bloodlines: **__Gaunt, Slytherin, Le Fae, Basil, Belmonte, Rhaspodus, Kostova, Beaufort, and Dolohov __**ǀ Vaults: **__Slytherin Family Vault 12, Slytherin Personal Vault 23, Slytherin Heir Vault 15, Le Fae Family Vault 19, Le Fae Heir Vault 31, Basil Vault 193, Belmonte Vault 176, Rhaspodus Vault 51, Kostova Vault 351, Beaufort Vault 299, Beaufort Heir Vault 481 and Dolohov Family Vault 819 __**ǀ Extinguished Bloodlines: **__Hawthorne, Ash, Blaze and Douglas _

After receiving a glare from his companion for reading over his shoulder, Seraph pricked his finger and after the blood was absorbed into the parchment he passed it to Tom, since he was already aware of the information, having preformed this same ritual five years in the future. Though he had not preformed the inheritance ritual.

_**Name: **__Seraph Orion Black (Pureblood) __**ǀ**__**Mother:**__ Ciro Carbone (Deceased) (Pureblood) __**ǀ Father:**__ Regulus Black (Deceased) (Pureblood) __**ǀ Adoptive Mother: **__Lily Anna-Marie Evans (Deceased) (Muggle-Born) __**ǀ**__**Adoptive Father:**__ James Charlus Potter (Deceased) (Pureblood) __**ǀ Spouse:**__ None__** ǀ**__**Being:**__ Mage/Creature Inheritances – Elemental, Ice Fae, Shadow Elf, Incubus and Forest Elf __**ǀ Mates: **__Currently Unidentified (2) __**ǀ Guardian:**__ Sirius Orion Black (Uncle-Godfather, Incarcerated)__ (Formerly Albus Dumbledore) __**ǀ Bloodlines: **__Gryffindor, Potter, Peverell, Black (Second-in-line to Inherit), Carbone, Blackstone, Flamel, Holmes, Myrddin, Rosewood, Briarwood, Langley, and Kurosawa__** ǀ Vaults: **__Gryffindor Family Vault 11, Peverell Vault 109, Potter Family Vault 291, Potter Heir Vault 687, Regulus Black's Vault 823, Carbone Vault 531, Carbone Heir Vault 301, Flamel Family Vault 793, Flamel Heir Vault 209, Blackstone Vault 899, Holmes Vault 544, Myrddin Family Vault 5, Myrddin Heir Vault 16, Rosewood Family Vault 610, Rosewood Heir Vault 671, Briarwood Vault 549, Langley Vault 918, and Kurosawa Vault 991__** ǀ Extinguished Bloodlines: **__Sparrow, Ravenswood, Ravenclaw, Knowles, Cygnus, Crane, Nakano, Twain, Moss, and Dartmoor_

"Monsieur Black," Ragnok interrupted, "Will you be using the ritual's room?" The young man nodded firmly, "And when do you want to have your potions?"

"I will perform the Inheritance Ritual first, then I will take the three potions I invented and gave you last summer. We will then discuss what is to be done with the Potter fortune. For now freeze all the Potter and related family assets." Seraph said softly. The Goblin King nodded and sent Seraph after Irontooth.

"King Ragnok," Tom said suddenly collapsing in a chair, "I am unfamiliar with many of these families, would you mind educating me on them."

"Where do you wish to start; on yours or on Monsieur Black's bloodlines?" Ragnok asked a mischievous glint in his eyes. The sixteen-years-old Magical Prodigy, lifted his eyebrow sarcastically, "Never mind me asking, I should remember you're the Slytherin Lord. The Potter line carries the Gryffindor and Peverell lines, while the Black lines carry the Briarwood, Blackstone and Langley lines, even if Seraph is technically not the heir to the Black Lordship, the older lines recognize him as the only candidate they wish to be possessed by. Sirius Black wasn't even considered by the Blackstone and Briarwood lines, and Regulus was considered by only the Black line, Blackstone Line and Langley Line. Seraph received from his biological mother, Ciro Carbone, the Carbone, Flamel, Rosewood, Myrddin, and Kurosawa bloodlines. I cannot tell you what magic those lines hold because it is not publicized until the family is extinguished. The Sparrow bloodline is known for its talents in plant manipulation and natural healing. The Ravenswood bloodline has a natural affinity towards dark magics including Summoning, Blood Magic, Dimension and Time Magic. Every Ravenclaw heir inherits, as recorded, clairvoyance, eidetic memory and Mind Magics. The Knowles bloodline are synonymous with Runes and Runic Magic. The Cygnus bloodline are Natural Spell Crafters and Potions Masters. The Crane family was well known for their ability to manipulate certain natural and supernatural elements such as gravity and shadow magic. The Warrior clan, the Nakano bloodline were once part of the Japanese Ancient Society of Ultimate Assassins and Warriors called the Tengu clan, which has since then been abolished. However, the Nakano Clan was forced to flee Japan due to the fact that the Tengu clan stored their individual talents and magics in a single child to preserve their legacy through the inheritance ritual. The Twain line were adventurers and were easily the most qualified diplomats for Magical Non-Human and Magical Human negotiations since they were both talented in learning various languages and talented in debate. They could also read auras. The Moss bloodline was talented with Natural Magic such as Plant Manipulation and Elemental manipulation. Lastly the Dartmoor bloodline was a little known bloodline of Druids with shamanistic abilities."

"As for my bloodlines," Tom asked, reading off his papers, "Hawthorne, Ash, Blaze and Douglas?"

"The Hawthorne Bloodline was renowned for their skills with Blood and Shadow Magic. The Ash bloodline was well known for their skills with Ritualistic Magic and Instinct Magic, while the Blaze bloodline was known for fire manipulation and Illusionary magic, which is very limited. The Douglas line has a natural talent for enchanting, animation and sentience magic."

Moments later, Seraph reappeared looking slightly disheveled and slightly different. While his beautiful hair remained the same curly chocolate-brown locks, the locks now had a light copper-sheen with soft copper-highlights. Seraph's eyes were even more cat-like and he gained thin expressive eyebrows. His lips were a little fuller and he seemed to have gained more grace to a point it was almost unnatural. "King Ragnok," Seraph greeted, "How long to you presume the potions will take?"

"About fifteen minutes." The King said.

"Alright, that should be enough time to explain my next course of action to you and Tom and then I will decide what to do with the Potter Vaults." Seraph said, sitting down next to Tom.

Meeting Tom's eyes, Seraph began, "I created three potions which I have trusted to be regulated by the Goblins, the first in a permanent de-aging potion. As you know most de-aging potions are only temporary, while those that are permanent, erase present memories and limit natural abilities. However, when combined with my de-aging stability potion, the individual with retain their memories and their magical core will not be natural blocked, in fact it will grow to hold more magical stamina. I will be using those two potions to return to ten years old. The third potion temporarily allows me to freeze my metamorphmagi ability, since it will be hard to control when I am de-aged. I intend to stick myself in a Muggle orphanage under a shortly legalized Magical name Mycale Frost." Tom sputtered incoherently, "I want all my Vaults to be held under that name except for the Potter Vault. I want the individuals who have been removing my Potter inheritance to place all materialistic items in an empty Vault, except the Invisibility Cloak, which will be placed in one of my vaults under the name of Frost. That Vault will be willed to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, on April 1994. The monetary amount will be held in Vault 1832, until Remus Lupin becomes engaged to whomever he wishes, he will then inherit. If he remains unmarried by the end of his life, that money will be transferred to the Noir Family Vault in France. Last thing, I will be placing falsified memories in the Muggles minds that I have lived in the Orphanage my whole life. Last time I was here I requested an in-depth investigation into the children who lived at St. Marie's orphanage from 1982 to 1993 and all the employees from 1982 to 1993. He should be finished with it today as per request."

"But why an orphanage?" Tom finally sputtered.

"It's reasonable. Dumbledore wouldn't find it unusual and I would retain my freedoms once I am enrolled in a different school than Hogwarts, most likely outside of Britain." Seraph concluded, just as a young Goblin entered carefully balancing three potions on a silver tray. "Excellent." Seraph said, seizing one potion and swallowing it down. "Metamorphmagi potion," he said and then mixing the last two potions together, he swallowed them. Tom watched in shock as Seraph transformed into a small and petite, pretty little boy. The wizard robes on him were pushed off revealing oversized muggle clothing, before with a wave of his hand Seraph shrunk those. A Goblin entered handing the child several files, "Thank you Griphook," The boy smiled revealing a cute gap-tooth grin. "Well, I better go," the child said, "Oh before I forget," Seraph said, he bent and duck around in the oversized robes before him withdrawing two heavy tomes with handwritten titles, which neither Ragnok of Griphook could decipher, "Tom," the little boy said skipping up to the handsome teenager. He placed both parcelscript books in Tom's hands before placing a small kiss on the teen's cheek and leaving. Seraph no… Mycale Frost called after him, "Take Care of yourselves!" Tom read the titles silently to himself "Where Lord Voldemort failed" and "To Begin Anew!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

So… sorry for a short chapter even though I promised longer ones, but I suppose you'd want this chapter now instead of six to eight weeks from now. I loved your reviews, thank you so much! Please review again!


	4. Interlude: The Allies Emerge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Main Pairing:** Silas LeStrange (TMR) (1977- )/Aedan Rookwood (1977- )/Mycale Frost (HP) (1982- )

**Side Pairings:** Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Audrey Noir (Hermione), Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Blake Rookwood/Draco Malfoy, Odysseus Malfoy/Daphne Greengrass, Orpheus Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Caleb Rookwood/Angelina Johnson, Antonin Dolohov/Augustus Rookwood, Constantine Noir/Antoinette Noir, Carmine Belmonte/Leila Grim-Noir (Tonks), Arthur Weasley/Molly Prewett, Ignatius Prewett/Molly Prewett, Harfang Longbottom/Callidora Black, Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks, Rabastan LeStrange/Sirius Black, Fenrir Grayback/Remus Lupin/Kalian Grey, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy/Casmir Rhaspodus (1977-) (Severus), Lysander LeStrange/Catori Twelve-Hawks, Neville Longbottom/Susan Bones, and Kurosawa Hotaru/Celestine Amor

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Written Word, Flashbacks /_**"Blah"**_– Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grim-Tongue

* * *

**Seraph Black and the Heir of Slytherin**

_**Volume One of the Clockwork Magic Series**_

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

**Book One:** Night's Melody

**Interlude: **The Allies Emerge

* * *

**April 27, 1993**

_**Gringotts, London **_

It was 8:30 am and William "Bill" Weasley as he was named by the traitorous Weasley family, stood next to his biological brothers, Charlie Weasley and Percy Weasley as they waited. Their biological father, Augustus Rookwood, had an appointment with the Gringotts Goblins and unbeknownst to Lord Rookwood, he would be getting back what he had so desperately sought for a number of years.

In a different room, a tall and broad man with dark-auburn hair and gorgeous golden eyes, Lord Rookwood, had been escorted in to see the Branch manager, "Lord Rookwood," Duke Irontooth began as the Lord took a seat, "I called you in today because three young men have come forward with an interesting tale, which we have confirmed as the truth. They possess the memories and emotions of their future selves. These young men admitted to performing a powerful ritual that robbed them of their lives in the future to remain at the side of their friend and for the eldest, his lover. There were eight of them in total. That being said the three young men have also shared with us surprising information which they discovered in 1999, that their so-called family were not in fact their biological family. They were robbed from their ancestral home –"

"What are their biological names?" Lord Rookwood interrupted, leaning forward in fear and anticipation. Instead of answering, the Branch Managers handed over three sheets of parchment.

_**Name: **__Aedan Rookwood/William Weasley (Pureblood) __**ǀ**__**Mother:**__ Selene Rookwood nee Noir (Deceased) (Pureblood) __**ǀ Father:**__ Augustus Rookwood (Pureblood) __**ǀ Adoptive Mother: **__Molly Weasley (Pureblood) __**ǀ**__**Adoptive Father:**__ Arthur Weasley (Pureblood) __**ǀ Spouse:**__ None__** ǀ**__**Being:**__ Mage/Creature Inheritances –Fire Fae, Incubus and Elementalist __**ǀ Mates: **__Currently Unidentified (2) __**ǀ Bloodlines: **__Rookwood, Noir and Brewer_

_**Name: **__Blake Rookwood/Charlie Weasley (Pureblood) __**ǀ**__**Mother:**__ Selene Rookwood nee Noir (Deceased) (Pureblood) __**ǀ Father:**__ Augustus Rookwood (Pureblood) __**ǀ Adoptive Mother: **__Molly Weasley (Pureblood) __**ǀ**__**Adoptive Father:**__ Arthur Weasley (Pureblood) __**ǀ Spouse:**__ None__** ǀ**__**Being:**__ Mage/Creature Inheritances –Fire Fae, Incubus and Elementalist __**ǀ Mates: **__Currently Unidentified (1) __**ǀ Bloodlines: **__Rookwood, Noir and Brewer_

_**Name: **__Caleb Rookwood/Percival Weasley (Pureblood) __**ǀ**__**Mother:**__ Selene Rookwood nee Noir (Deceased) (Pureblood) __**ǀ Father:**__ Augustus Rookwood (Pureblood) __**ǀ Adoptive Mother: **__Molly Weasley (Pureblood) __**ǀ**__**Adoptive Father:**__ Arthur Weasley (Pureblood) __**ǀ Spouse:**__ None__** ǀ**__**Being:**__ Mage/Creature Inheritances –Fire Fae, Incubus and Elementalist __**ǀ Mates: **__Currently Unidentified (1) __**ǀ Bloodlines: **__Rookwood, Noir and Brewer_

"Would you care to meet them?" the Branch manager asked as Lord Rookwood's hold went slack and the papers drifted to the floor. "They are just in a different room awaiting your choice."

"Of course," Augustus snapped, "They are my sons, my baby boys."

"Very well, Griphook, please escort Lord Rookwood to his sons." Duke Irontooth commanded, the smaller Goblin nodded and directed Lord Rookwood to follow him with a crook of his finger.

Bill watched in anticipation as the door opens slowly, alerting his brothers to the appearance of their father with a slight indrawn breath. Lord Rookwood pauses in the doorway looking over his three sons. "As far as I know, Aedan and Blake were fraternal twins."

"We are," Blake said calmly, "We were able to identify the spell used on us to change our appearance. It is an ancient spell called 'the Sanguinem vinctum Charm'. Aedan was also fed an aging potion."

"I hate those fucking blood traitors." Augustus says his hand tightening around his wand, "How could they do this? Why would those asses do this?"

"We were able to discover that Albus Dumbledore, to remove potential threats to the light side kidnapped powerful dark pureblood children and placed them in light-orient families." Caleb answered.

"Bastard, I should've killed him when I had the chance." Augustus snarled.

"Father," Aedan breathed hesitantly, "Blake, Caleb and our allies have created a plan for our revenge, but first there are some things we need your help with." Augustus lifted an eyebrow in question, "My lover created a de-aging potions, which allows the user to retain their memories and magical core. If you'd be willing to accept us as your sons, we'd like to use this potion to de-age ourselves into teenagers. We would then like to enter Magical secondary school abroad. We plan to build allies for our Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, once his plan is set in motion."

"Do you know where our Lord is?" Augustus questioned softly.

"Yes, my lover assisted him in building a new body for the Dark Lord, transforming one of his former Horocruxes into a solid figure using the life force of Ginny Weasley. This teenaged version of the Dark Lord is already searching for his older self. We hope he will follow our plans, but regardless we will support him."

"Wait, I heard that it was Harry Potter who died, not Ginny Weasley. Don't tell me your lover is the-boy-who-lived?" Augustus demanded, sneering at the idea.

"Hardly, do you know of the prophecy?" Lord Rookwood nodded uncomfortably, "It's false, additionally, Harry is not the biological son of James and Lily Potter and he wasn't born July 31, 1980. His real name is Seraph Orion Black, he is the pureblood son of Regulus Black and Ciro Carbone, born June 21, 1980. James Potter used an obscure inherited power, the ultimate illusionary technique, to make the world believe that Lily had given birth to a child. Seraph is a magical genius, capable of incredible magical abilities. He is the one who formulated most of this plan and created the means for us to accomplish it." Lord Rookwood was stunned.

"Regulus had a child?" Augustus asked.

"Yes, but currently he has chosen to hide himself in a Muggle orphanage under the name Mycale Frost. He is betting on several Dark Arts school invitations from out of the country. He too will be gathering support for the Dark Lord." Aedan admitted. "Father, will you accept us as your children and assist us in claiming our revenge. To do so we would need to leave England to avoid Dumbledore's detection."

Lord Rookwood did not hesitate, "Of course."

_Tom put away the hefty tomes "Where Lord Voldemort Failed" and "To Begin Anew", which Mycale had written by hand in parselscript. When his older-self had combined himself with his younger counterpart, Voldemort had nearly flown into a rage at Tom's memories. However, with Tom's rational mind, he soon calmed. After reading both tomes, Tom… he wouldn't call himself Lord Voldemort any longer, had contemplated Mycale's plot and had to agree it was by far the most rational and devious. Essentially it would allow Tom to reinvent himself, but the first part in his agenda was to get Mycale away from the damned orphanage. He didn't want the little boy anywhere near those filthy muggles. _

Hermione Anne Granger watched her adoptive parents carefully as she got off the Hogwarts express. Years into the future she discovered that her adoptive parents were Squibs and that she had been stolen from her ancestral home in France. Her legal name was Audrey Noir, the daughter of Constantine Noir and Antoinette Noir. She silently got in their car and allowed her so-called parents to drive her home. She had removed the trace on her wand that morning. It was all going to their plans. She had been directed to permanently confound her kidnappers and escape to France. All the details had been arranged by the Goblins beforehand and her parents were waiting for her along with her soon-to-be adoptive cousin, Nymphadora Tonks or rather Leila Grim-Noir, the soon-to-be daughter of Adele Noir and Lucile Grim. Leila would be de-aged to fifteen years old, while Audrey would be twelve years old once more.

**June 1, 1993**

_**Camden Orphanage, London**_

"My Lord," Lucius asked softly, "Why are we visiting a Muggle Orphanage with my wife and son?"

"Lucius," the young man said in his silky baritone, "You're here to adopt a child, a pureblood wizard by the name Mycale Frost." Lucius stiffened in surprise, "He is your wife's family after all."

"My Lord, you must be mistaken, my wife has no relatives by the name of Frost."

"Well, Frost is not his biological name. He adopted that name, his birth name is Black. He is the son of Regulus Black and an essential piece in my plans." Lord Marvolo said carelessly, as they neared the Orphanage. Narcissa who had been listening to their conversation, along with Draco, gave a surprised gasp. Draco pouted, he didn't want a brother.

"As you wish my Lord," Lucius said even though the idea did not appeal to him, they knocked on the door of the orphanage. A harried Matron opened the door and greeted the family blankly.

"Hello," Tom began, "My friends would like to adopt a child we met several years ago. His name was I believe… ah, yes was Mycale Frost." Tom said charismatically, the Matron blushed and ushered them inside.

"Let me go fetch, Mycale." The matron said, leaving them in small threadbare parlor which made Lord Malfoy sniff in disdain. A few minutes later the Matron returned with an enchanting child. The boy was certainly beautiful and obviously had foreign heritage. An acute intelligence shown in his eyes. Draco seemed immediately taken with his younger cousin, especially considering that his-would-be brother was younger than he.

"Hello, Tom," Mycale said softly, "Did you need something?" He asked in his soft lyrical tones.

"Yes, Mycale," Tom said smiling, "Lord Malfoy will be adopting you. No protest, this is my final decision." To said quickly seeing a protest on the tip of Mycale's tongue.

Matron Anwen Meyers watched her ward, Mycale Frost interact with the adopting family. The little boy was adorable with his beautiful large, silver-blue eyes and curly chocolate-brown hair. It amazed her that in all the years he had lived in Camden Orphanage, Mycale had not been considered for adoption. He was beautiful, intelligent and kind, yet he shied away from all of his potential parents. However, today was different and this family was different, Matron Meyers watched the Malfoy family in interest. The head of the family was old nobility, a Lord Lucius Malfoy, also known as Lord Marshal, one of the Noble peerage in Parliament's legislative branch. His wife, Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and their son, Draconis Lucien Malfoy. They were also accompanied by their family friend Lord Marvolo. Lord Marvolo seemed particularly attached to Mycale.

Mycale let out a small sigh, "As you wish, my lord." The boy said softly.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Since you've read, now please review!


End file.
